A Jealous Annabeth
by XxDreamsAreBetterThanRealityxX
Summary: What if Percy accepted Rachel's invite to go to St. Thomas with her? What if Annabeth came too? Would there be tension? What are the answers to these questions? Find out here! Rated T :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Percabeth story, so go easy on me. **

**Set between The Battle Of The Labyrinth and The Last Olympian before Percy goes into battle with Kronos. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or anything that has to do with it. **

**Hope you like!**

* * *

Going on vacation with Rachel was probably the best and worst choice of my life and that's saying something because usually all my choices are bad. I didn't mean to make Annabeth mad or upset Rachel or anything. My plan was to go to the beach and have a good time. But let me start from the beginning...

* * *

In my dream, I was running after someone.

I didn't know who I was running after or why I was running. But I did know that it was important that I caught them. I was out of breath and I felt like my feet weren't moving fast enough. I was vaguely aware that I was on a beach and the sky above was an ugly gray color. The waves to my right were huge and black. There was a storm coming. Finally I saw somebody about 100 yards in front of me but from this far away, I couldn't tell who it was. They were running away from me and they were faster too. I chased them for about 10 minutes before the other person started to slow and I got close enough to know who it was.

But before my brain could register who I was seeing, I jolted awake.

"Percy, sweetheart, wake up." My mom was shaking my shoulder. "There's someone here to see you."

"Who?" I rubbed my eyes trying to focus on reality and not my strange dream.

"Oh...You'll see...By the way, I already told her yes."

"Told who yes? Why did you tell her yes? Mom?" But my mom was already out the door. I jumped up and followed her to the living room. "Mom, whats going-" I choked on my words when I found who was here.

Annabeth was sitting on the couch drinking a diet coke. When she saw me, she jumped up and gave me a hug. Then she seemed to realize what she was doing and let me go. Her face was bright red and I figured mine was too.

"Hi, Percy." She grinned at me.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I smiled back.

Annabeth frowned. "Percy, I need to stay here for a week."

Now it was my turn to frown. "Why? Whats wrong? Did something happen with your dad?"

"No. Nothings wrong. Its just, they're going out of town for a week kind of like as a second honeymoon type thing and I couldnt think of anyone else to stay with. I didnt really want to go back to camp so I -"

"Okay! Thats great!" I interupted her. Then I realized how eager I sounded and turned red all over again.

She just laughed at me.

"Is this what you mean about saying yes?" I asked my mom. She nodded and smiled.

I was just about to ask Annabeth more questions but just then the phone rang. I was the closest to it so I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Percy?" A girls voice said.

"Rachel?" I heard Annabeths breath catch and I looked at her sheepishly. She was scowling at me like I knew she would be.

"Um, yeah. How have you been? What have you been up too? Fight a lot monsters? I was just calling-" She said all in one breath.

"Hey, Rachel, slow down." I interrupted her. "One question at a time. I'm fine. I've been trying not to kicked out of school before it ends. And yeah I guess, monsters are part of my everyday life. So why are you calling?" I answered all her questions.

"Well, um, I...uh..."

"Rachel, just spit it out." I bit back a laugh. I never heard Rachel sound so nervous...it was kind of weird.

"Well, um...Percy, I need you to do me a huge favor!"

"Uh, okay..."

"See, my family is going on vacation...and I was wondering if you would please please PLEASE go with us!" She said the last few words really fast, like it was hard for her to get out.

"Where are you guys going?"

"St. Thomas."

"In the Caribbean?"

"Yes. Where else?"

"And...and you want me to come with you?"

"Well...yeah."

"To the Caribbean?" I was shocked, as you can probably tell.

I saw both Annabeth's and my mom's eyes widen.

"Yes, Percy! I want you to come with me to the Caribbean so I dont have to be alone with my father! Please, Percy." She sounded on the verge of completely begging.

"Um, when?"

"We leave in two days and we will be there for five."

I was about to agree and say yes without even talking with my mom first (I figured she wouldnt care) but then I remembered Annabeth. She needed a place to stay for a week and I couldnt tell her never mind you cant stay with us. But the Caribbean...man, I've always wanted to go there...

"Rachel, I need to talk with my mom...I'll...uhh...I'll call you later."

"Okay, Percy, talk to you later." She sounded kind of disappointed then she hung up.

"What was that about?" My mom asked.

I was still stunned but I managed to answer. "Rachel invited me to go with her to St. Thomas..."

"Oh honey, thats great!" She squealed. Then she seemed to realize Annabeth was still standing right there. "Uhh, when?"

"In two days."

"Oh...um...well maybe you can ask the Dares if they can postpone the trip unil after Annabeth leaves."

Then something clicked in my head. "No, I got a better idea." I grinned at Annabeth and she gave me a suspicious look. "How would you, Annabeth Chase, like to go on vacation with me, Percy Jackson, to the Caribbean in two days?" I was very formal, trying not to laugh as I talked.

Annabeth couldnt help but grin but then it faded and was replaced by a glare.

My mom didnt seem to notice her scowl because she said, "Oh, Percy thats a wonderful idea!"

I realized then that I really needed to talk to Annabeth alone. "Hey mom, could I speak to Annabeth for a moment please?"

At first my mom looked confused, but then she seemed to understand. "Oh okay, I'll go get us some blue lemonade. Be right back." She walked off toward the kitchen.

"Percy, I do not want to go on a vacation with you and _Rachel_." Annabeth's voice was stern and she sneered Rachel's name.

"Come on, Annabeth. Please? I've always wanted to go to the Caribbean! I mean think about it. The three S's; Sand, Surf, and Sun. It would be fun. And you dont even have to hang out with Rachel. Plus, it would sure beat hanging out in this apartment all day. Please, Annabeth!" I begged.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I already told you! I dont want to hang out with you and Rachel. I would feel like a third wheel!"

"And I told you, you dont have to hang out with Rachel. You could go down to the beach. You could take a walk through the forests. _And _I'm pretty sure St. Thomas doesnt have any statues for the gods. You could start designing some."

As I said that, I knew I was starting to convince her. Her eyes got a dreamy look in them when she thought about all the statues and buildings she could create.

"Please, Annabeth?" I whispered.

"Fine. Your lucky your so convincing." Her glare returned but she finally agreed.

I was so happy, I couldnt stop myself; I hugged her.

* * *

**Review? Please? Come on, think about it, if you review, you make me happy and if you make me happy I'll update faster and if I update faster, I'll make my readers happy! **

**Oh no, now I sound like Percy...**

**:D :P :) :D :P :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! :) :) :)**

* * *

Two days later, we hadnt even left Manattan and the trip was already going wrong.

"So, I'm going to have to walk to the Caribbean, arent I?" I asked, staring at the Dare's private plane parked on the runway.

"We, uh, could always, um, ask Zeus to be nice and make an execption..." Rachel mumbled.

"Oh yeah, that would work. 'Mighty Zeus, King of all Gods, can you please be nice to the son of Poseidon and maybe not knock our plane out of the sky?' Yup, sounds like a good plan to me." Annabeth said sarcasticly, rolling her eyes.

Rachel glared at her. "It's not like you have any better ideas. You-"

"Guys!" I cut in before things could get ugly.

"Sorry..." They both muttered.

"Okay, so going through the air...not a good idea...what if I swim? I am son of the sea god." I suggested.

"Do you realize how far the Carribean is from the southern most point of Florida? Let alone New York? It would take you forever even if you're the son of the sea god." Annabeth, always the practical one.

"Wait! I got it! Hold on." Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She ran off around the back of the plane.

"How did we not think of this BEFORE today?" Annabeth smacked me on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the Hades!"

"We should have thought of these kinds of things!"

"Your the daughter of Athena! Your suppose to be the thoughtful one!" I scowled at her. She glared right back.

"Hey, guys, good news..." Rachels voice trailed off when she saw us. "What's wrong with you two?"

I backed down before Annabeth and looked at Rachel. "We're fine. Whats the good news?"

"I got us a ride to St. Thomas!"

"That's great! How?"

"We are riding on my dads cruise ship!"

"Your dad has a cruise ship?" Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Yeah." Rachel shrugged. "Anyways, its already in Florida from my dads last trip to the Bahamas...We just need a ride to Florida!"

"I think I got that covered." I answered.

There was a water fountain in the corner of the airport and the sun was hitting it at just the right angle. Luckily the airport was basically empty so nobody would see me doing this.

"Perfect. Annabeth, do you have a drachma?"

"Always." She tossed one at me as I started running to the fountain.

I turned the water on, threw the coin into the running water, and waited for Chirons face to come up.

He was in his centaur form, standing at the top of the hill next to Thalis pine tree, over looking the camp, not paying attention to me.

"Chiron!" I shouted into the mist.

"Percy, my boy!" Chiron finally saw me.

"I need you to send Mrs. O'Leary to me, please! Just tell her that I need her assistance and she'll find me."

"Okay, Percy. Is everything alright?" Chiron looked concerned.

"Everythings great! I gotta go though. Bye and thanks again."

Before Chiron could reply, I let go of the handle that kept the water on, cutting off our connection.

I strolled back over to my friends, a big smile on my face.

"Percy...What did you do?" Annabeth asked suspiously.

I just held up a finger.

About 30 seconds later, the ground sharted to shake and I was face to face, with a giant hellhound.

**

* * *

**

**Please Review? :)**

**Sorry, its kinda short...I'm sooo tired...Sounds like bed time to me!**


End file.
